In playing golf it can be quite helpful to know as much information about the hole to be played as possible. For example, it is helpful to know whether the hole involves water or other hazards which cannot be seen from the tee. Also, because the green is not always visible from the tee, it is often not readily apparent whether the green is situated to the left or to the right of a fairway when standing on the tee. Furthermore, if there is a "dogleg", it can be helpful to know what the distance is to the dogleg in order to play with the appropriate club in order to drive the ball the correct distance in setting up the next shot. Thus, course information can be a great help to the golfer on the course.
Heretofore, it has been common to employ aids on golf carts for certain purposes. For example, some golf carts are equipped with a clipboard-like arrangement on the steering wheel for holding a score card and a pencil. Also, it is typical for carts to have a console which is adapted for holding golf balls and tees in convenient arrangements. Unfortunately, none of the known arrangements or accessories are convenient for securing looseleaf pages containing course information. Up until now, course information has been merely handed out to golfers as a pamphlet, which can become lost or misplaced.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need yet remains for an apparatus for securing looseleaf pages to a golf cart so that course information can be displayed in a convenient manner for a golfer. It is to the provision of such a device that the present invention is primarily directed.